


The Monster Mash

by belizafryler, rcmbelle



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Monster mash, Rumbelle Revelry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We got the lovely beeinyourbonnet for our giftee.... Her prompts were:<br/>black cat<br/>monster mash<br/>fog</p><p>I hope you like it, bee!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Mash

One day in sunny Storybrooke, it was no longer sunny. In fact, it was downright foggy. Rumpelstiltskin Gold did not like that, not one bit. So in order to cheer himself up, the man-imp went to the animal shelter. He decided he would surprise his new wife, Belle, with a pretty kitten. 

However, when he arrived, he saw that they were out of every single other cat but black ones. Now, Rumpelstiltskin was not up to date on the doings and celebrations of the world, and so he figured it would be an alright gift to give her even though it was October 29th.

He selected a kitten and got the cage and sorted everything out with Charming before going home with the new cat to his wife.

Belle had never celebrated Halloween before. She was sitting curled up by the fire, books piled high on the table next to her cup of tea, all of them Halloween related. 

She loved the one about Charlie Brown and the giant pumpkin, it was very cute. 

Now, the pretty brunette was reading about myths and legends and dangers about Halloween, and was on the chapter about the black cat, and how every year if you crossed one, it would bring bad luck. 

Rumpelstiltskin put his finger gently over the cat’s mouth so as to surprise his wife. “Belle!” he called. “Would you come here? I need some help.”

Belle closed the book with a smile, hearing her true love and new husband, Rumpel, call her name. 

"Coming, Rumpel!" She called, and jumped up off the couch to where she heard his voice coming from. 

“Now, Monster,” Rumpel said to the cat who was trying to bite him with tiny incisors. “Be nice. You don’t want to scare your mama, do you?” he smirked at the cat.

Belle could swear she heard him talking to someone. She didn't expect that someone to be a cat. 

Rumpel beamed up at her. “I got you a surprise.” he announced happily. He gestured to the cat.

Belle paused, and shook her head. “No!” She exclaimed. “Black cats are dangerous this time of year, Rumpel!” She turned her head away. 

Rumpel looked really, really heartbroken. “But Belle! I thought you loved cats! and the colour black!”

Belle turned to look at his face and couldn’t help but laugh at his woobie expression. “I appreciate the gift Rumpel- it’s just- it’s halloween! Black cats are bad luck! Did I hear you call it- Monster?”

“Well that was the name on it’s tag when I bought it.” Rumpel shrugged. “And are you saying being with the Dark One isn’t bad luck?” he teased. “What’s a cat going to do?”

Belle frowned at his comment and walked back over to him, and put her hand against his cheek. “Rumpel… You’re not bad luck. You know I’d be dead if it weren’t for you? Or out of Storybrooke without any memories?” She ignored the cat clawing at the hem of her shirt.

Rumpel shrugged, making that hand gesture he does. “I can… I’ll take the cat back, I suppose.” he murmured. “I’m sorry, Belle.”

Belle shook her head. “Too late now, Rum.” She carefully- reached down and pet the cat- Monster- on the head. Apparently, the cat had a thing for Belle because it nudged its head against her hand and started purring.

“Really? We can keep it?” Rumpel’s face lit up like the fourth of July.

Belle gently took the little kitten into her arms, and he basically just laid there, purring. “Yes.” Belle said softly with a smile at her husband. “He’s very- cute.” She looked down at the kitten, as he opened his green eyes and blinked.

Rumpelstiltskin beamed happily. “I’m glad you like him then, my love.” he reached over to kiss his wife on the cheek, and ended up getting swatted at by Monster. “Hey!”

Belle snickered, and gently pet Monster’s fur. “Does the big meanie Rumpel scare you, kitty?” she cooed at the kitten.

“Hey!” Rumpel said defensively. “‘m not a big meanie! I’m a very short meanie!”

“You? Short?” Belle grinned and spun around the room with the kitten.

“Well with your heels, you’d not know it, but you’re short too!” Rumpel pointed out smugly.

Belle snickered. “Oh yes, I am well aware that I am a ‘very wee child.” She turns to him, and sticks out her tongue, before turning her attention back to the kitten, sitting down on the couch and cuddling it against her chest.

“The very wee’st of them all, is you, my Belle.” Rumpel agreed, smirking as he went to sit beside her. The cat hissed at him.

“Oh Rumpel, stop that. He doesn’t like it when you make fun of me.” Belle cooed at the kitten, a grin upon her face.

“But it’s so easy.” Rumpel teased.

Belle laughed softly, holding the kitten tightly in her arms as she leaned over and placed a soft kiss upon her husband’s lips.

The cat promptly jumped up between them and scratched at Rumpelstiltskin’s chin.

“OW!” he shouted.

Belle bit her lip, and looked around. “Here, let’s put him in his cage so I can fix up your chin.” She stood, and approached the cage where the kitten had water and some toys, and gently placed him inside.

The cat did not like that at all. Monster began to meow pitifully.

Rumpel looked pitiful as he let himself be babied by his dear wife.

Belle led her husband into the kitchen. Earlier, as she prepared dinner, she had put on the radio. Currently, something about “monsters” and “mashing” Was on.

“THIS IS MY SONG BELLE!” Rumpel screeched as she cleaned up his chin.

Belle realized her husband must be out of it as she cleaned up his chin. “you, Rumpelstiltskin, are five years old.” She grinned, and carefully finished up cleaning his chin as she bit her lip, looking at his own.

“I was working in the lab, late one night…” Rumpelstiltskin whispered, but cut himself off as his mouth went dry, staring at his wife.

Belle swallowed, her gaze locked with his own as she heard him start to sing. “Go on..” She leaned forward, gently sitting on his lap.

Rumpelstiltskin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. “When my eyes beheld an eerie sight… My monster from his slab, began to rise… and suddenly, to my surprise…”

Belle closed her eyes, the hair on her neck rising as her husband sang, and she lowered her head and found contact with his neck.

“He did the mash!” Rumpelstiltskin gasped out as her lips met his neck. “It was a graveyard smash.” he announced in a melodic tone.

Belle moaned her approval of said smash, as her lips work her own special magic on his neck.

Rumpelstiltskin struggled to keep singing as his wife brought him to his knees metaphorically. “He did the mash! It caught on in a flash!”

Belle closed her eyes with a smile, and worked her way towards his lips.

“The scene was rockin’, all were digging the sounds. Igor on chains, backed by his braying hounds.” he whispered.

“Hmm… I think you should be doing something else with your lips right now.” Belle said seductively, licking her own lips.

“Would you rather I bray, like Igor’s back ups?” Rumpel quipped.

Belle rolled her eyes and slid off his lap. “Feed the monster, And then join me upstairs.”

Rumpelstiltskin pouted. “I’m not hungry!”

Belle turned, and raised her eyebrow. “Monster. The cat you adopted? Or did you forget already? That’s not good, you know.”

“Well, you said ‘the’ monster…” Rumpel defended his mistake. “I’ll feed the damn cat. Hopefully I’ll live long enough to meet you upstairs.”

Belle smirked and winked. “Hmm… Should I treat you with a sneak peek now….”

“YES!” Rumpelstiltskin stalked over to his wife and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. “Show me the pumpkins.” he demanded.

Belle rolled her eyes. “Hey! My breasts are not pumpkins.”

“They’re big enough.” Rumpel shrugged, kissing her neck.

Belle shivered, feeling his lips against her hot skin. “Hmm.. I don’t know..”

“I would know.” Rumpelstiltskin said smirking against her skin.

Belle sighed softly and smirked, shaking her head. “hm, you know what, I’ll make you suffer.” She winked.

"And Storybrooke calls ME the monster..." He teased.

Belle winked once again and placed a soft kiss against his lips. "Hmm.. Make sure you feed the cat really good." She teased him. 

"The cat can starve for all I care..." Rumpel stalked forward to claim her lips with his.

Belle grinned. "I sure hope you don't mean that. I could take him back to the adoption center right now."

"You're going nowhere but upstairs to our room, my wife." Rumpel protested.

Belle smirked. "Hmm... I think I'll stay down here for a bit and play with the cat while you get his food ready." She grinned at him. 

"Belle!" Rumpel whined. "You're not funnyyy."

"I wasn't talking about Monster." She leaned up on her tip toes to whisper in his ear. 

"W-what?" Rumpel stopped breathing as he stared at her.

Belle winked at him. "You know what I mean."

"You should be explicitly clear just in case...I'm not sure YOU know what you mean..." Rumpel choked.

Belle brought her mouth to his ear and whispered explicitly clear what she meant. 

"Oh." Rumpel squeaked. "Sweetheart why don't you let me..."

"You need to feed Monster." She explained. "I'll be waiting. Be quick then, if you want to." Belle grinned, looking at his face. 

Rumpel limped as fast as he could to the cat's food and water bowls. He waited till Belle wasn't looking before refilling them with magic.

Belle laid down on the couch in the living room, waiting for her husband. 

Rumpel limped into the living room,looking positively predatory.

Belle was busy undressing herself to even notice her husband enter the room. 

Rumpel stalked over to her and snagged her lips with his fiercely.

Belle jumped, not hearing him come in. She kissed him back, scraping her fingers across his scalp. 

Rumpel moaned into her mouth and began to kiss her neck.

Belle shivered under his lips and closed her eyes, falling back against the couch. 

Rumpelstiltskin quickly followed her, covering her body with his as he undid his blasted tie. It was then that he realised the radio was still on...

Belle looked up at him her eyes full of lust. "How did that song go again?" She asked, running her fingers along his body. 

"Well dearie it's a good song." Rumpel shrugged as he kissed her neck. "I'd like to monster mash you." He teased.

Belle hummed her approval and ran her tongue across his lips. 

Rumpel moaned and kissed her back. "You're a graveyard smash." He announced.   
Belle blushed, not believing that her husband was actually using song lyrics to describe their sex life. 

Rumpel smirked and kissed her softly. "I love you, my Belle."

"As I love you, my monster mashing man." She pressed herself against him. 

Rumpel moaned. "I'm more of a man mashing monster don't you think?' he asked teasingly.

Belle rolled her eyes. "All I know is that I need you to mash me right now."

Rumpel obediently mashed his fingers into her skin with a smirk.

Belle gasped with feeling and threw her head back. She also noticed how magically the music had turned up. 

Rumpel moaned and kept mashing her until she was as gooey as potatoes. 

Belle whimpered his name as he did so, her body feeling numb and perfect. 

"I love you Belle." Rumpel moaned as he brought her to the edge...

Belle moaned and shouted with emotion as she came. "I love you my Rumpel." She whispered. 

Hearing a "MEOW!!" From the kitten's cage.   
Rumpel cursed. "Is there any chance you're going to ignore the damn cat?" 

As much as Belle wanted to, and god she wanted to, but she unwrapped herself from her husband's grasp and walked to the kitten's cage, naked. 

Rumpel pouted and watched her intently.

Belle leaned over, rump facing Rumpel's, most likely on purpose. "Hello little one." Belle cooed the kitten. "What do you want, sweet thing?"

"wanna watch you bring ya husband off." Rumpel made the cat meow.

Belle giggled and stood up, rubbing the kitten's head. "Hmm.. I don't think Rumpel would like that. You'd probably attack him."

Rumpel's pout increased.

"I can bring your cage in though, if it is your soul wish to watch." Belle grinned slightly. 

Rumpel's eyes widened.

"Of course. I love watching." He meowed.

Belle grinned even more and bent down picking up the cage again, bringing it into the living room and setting it down, putting the kitten back inside and locking it. 

Rumpel beamed at her.


End file.
